


Not A Girl

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical day with the Sanzo crew or at least half of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Shounen ai and Gojyo's potty mouth
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

"Gojyo…"

"But –"

"No buts," Hakkai said with a stern expression as he held back the enraged hanyou. "Remember, these are innocent humans, and we have more important… issues to take care of."

The human turned youkai was right as always. Why did he end up with a smart one? Well, on the bright side, it was better than those bimbos he usually hung out with. "All right, all right, I'll let them live for now."

Hakkai let out a sigh until…

Gojyo glared at the frightened humans. "Get this straight, I'm not the fucking girl in this relationship."

Sometimes, Hakkai wondered which was more insane: joining Sanzo and Goku on this merry trip or becoming involved with Gojyo.

Either way, it was going to be the death of him…

Or his sanity.


End file.
